The Romance of Aonghas and Alistair
by DreGregoire
Summary: Here begins the intimate dance of romance between the grey wardens Alistair and Aonghas. MalexMale kissing and love making. The rated M material from my Aonghas stories.Page 4 rewritten
1. Intro and Page 1

**Aonghas and Alistair, the Intimate Relationship Revealed**

Warning malexmale relationship. Kissing and smut to be expected.

Here are the mature aspects of Aonghas and Alistairs relationships. On this page is the beginning of Aonghas' attraction to Alistair that made him make certain decisions in regards to Alistair. Dreams can be located in Book One about Aonghas.

_**

* * *

**_

Dreams

The quietness of the Orzammar guest estate was interrupted by the terrified scream of a man. The scream ripped through the halls and then seemed to strangle itself and the halls were silent once more. Nothing moved about although many had been woken. After a short while a large heavily muscled man emerged from one of the rooms, he only had on pants and his bare torso gleamed with a thin sheen of sweat. He slowly walked down the hall towards the bed chamber next to his; rubbing a hand over his short blond haired head and giving himself the luxury of one yawn before knocking on the door. He didn't wait for an answer before opening the door and entering the room. The man slowly plodded across the room, using the faint glow that all the rooms seemed to have to find his way to the bed. He looked down at the man whose scream had awoken him. The younger man's platinum blond hair was mussed and soaked with sweat and his bare torso gleamed with sweat. The glowing emerald green eyes were still wide in fright and the man was panting and shaking in reaction. The older man spoke in a soft and kind-hearted voice, "Take deep breaths, Aonghas." When the younger man, Aonghas, didn't seem to be getting control of his reactions the visitor placed one knee on the middle of the edge of the bed and leaned over to grip the shaking shoulder of the terrified man. "Come on Aonghas take some deep breaths." This time Aonghas took a couple of shuddering deep breaths but his eyes remained wide open in fear and he continued to shake. "I take it this was another grey warden dream." Aonghas nodded but didn't speak. "My dreams too have been getting worse as time goes by." The large man sat down facing the younger man with one leg bent at the knee and the other hanging over the edge of the bed.

"I keep seeing the dragon and the darkspawn. Things seem more urgent in the dreams as if the time is drawing near. Alistair, I don't think I can handle all this." Alistair stared at the younger man's eyes for a short time and then after giving the shoulder he still gripped a gentle shake he let go and sat up straighter.

"I know how you feel, but this is what we are grey wardens for; to deal with this archdemon. I know the dreams are disturbing but you have to handle this. You prove it everyday that you can handle it. Don't let the dreams make you falter. We have to carry on. You and I are the only grey wardens here; if we don't do it then the darkspawn will take Ferelden. Is there anything I can do to make it easier for you?"

Tension seemed to build in the room as the two stared into each others eyes. The younger man opened his mouth to speak a couple of times but then he looked away from Alistair's eyes. His trembling had subsided and his breathing had returned to normal but as his gaze slowly traveled down the older mans body his breath quickened and then his pale cheeks turned pink and he quickly looked away. "No. I'm glad that you came in to talk; to help me calm down."

Alistair smiled, "I am here for you, Aonghas. I know it is unfair of me to put all the leading on you, but you are much better suited to it than I am. You were raised to lead being a Cousland and even though I know you spent time in the Circle you are more of a nobleman than you are a mage."

"I don't know about that. It seems like the five plus years I was at the Circle made it so that I missed too much training. My parents and brother have a way about them that makes it possible for them to persuade people to their view. I don't have that. I know that they tried to catch me up in the six months before… before…" Aonghas looked to be struggling not to burst into tears.

The two sat frozen for a time and then without saying anything and without a word of permission Alistair grabbed Aonghas' by the wrists and pulled the younger man upright and forward to hold the distraught man against his chest. Aonghas' had stiffened at being touched but suddenly the tears he fought to hold back burst forth and he moaned in anguish before wrapping his arms around Alistair and pressing his face into the chest before him. Aonghas began to sob more harshly shaking them both with the force of them. Alistair's didn't say anything but he hugged Aonghas tighter as his own tears chocked his throat and then began to stream down his cheeks. Words seemed to echo in the room but neither of the men appeared to hear it as they clung to each other as if the very world was dropping out from beneath them. "Ah, to have lost so much. You both have much in common." The voice seemed to laugh and then was no more.


	2. Page 2

Aonghas and Alistair, the Intimate Relationship Revealed Page Two

* * *

_**I Know You are Here**_

Alistair straightened and gave himself a mental shake before exclaiming, "Maker give me strength." Slowly he left the battlement and went to see his fellow Grey Warden.

Leliana was in attendance when he entered and she smiled at him, "It is good that you have come. I've been telling tales to Aonghas about my past and tales I heard of others. Earlier Zevran was here telling his tales. Zevran said that sometimes it appears that he is listening and I agree. Just before you came in he stretched his hand out towards the door. Do Grey Wardens sense each other, like they do the darkspawn?" Alistair shrugged as he moved further into the room to stand over the bed. He wasn't about to talk about what Grey Wardens can or cannot do with outsiders, but he didn't have the heart to tell the gentle hearted bard that. "Do you want me to leave you alone, Alistair?"

"No, please stay." Alistair finally looked down at the form on the bed, he had never gotten use to how pale Aonghas was but now his skin appeared paler than ever. His eyes wandered to the hand that even now lay stretched out towards the door he had entered and well him because he was now standing directly opposite the door. While Leliana watched Alistair moved slowly down the bed and around to the far side. They both watched and waited, their attention was rewarded when the hand closed and pulled back beneath the covers. That would have amazed either of them alone, but then Aonghas rolled his head towards Alistair and an unintelligible whisper escaped the pale pink lips.

"How very peculiar," exclaimed Leliana. Alistair nodded in agreement and hooked the chair nearby and pulled it to the bedside and seated himself.

"Has he spoken before now?"

Leliana hesitated before speaking. "He does mutter from time to time. Usually it's names. His father, mother, brother and nephew; even, Ser Gilmore and Duncan a few times. He says your name the most."

Alistair jerked in surprise and looked up at the bard, "He does?" For some odd reason Alistair felt himself blush, but he shook his head from side to side. "He's probably still angry with me even where he is." After a moment of silence he looked away from Leliana's gentle gaze. "Has anybody been able to make out anything else he has said?"

"No… only the names are clear. Do you read much, Alistair? Rory says Aonghas loves to read. I was going to start reading out loud to him when I ran out of stories to tell, but I think that he might respond to you more."

"I read and there is plenty to read in the library here I'm sure." Leliana stood and picked up a book off the side board and handed it to Alistair.

"I could do with a break. Why don't you read to him?" Alistair nodded and opened the book and began reading in his strongest and clearest voice. He had been well trained in it by the chantry during his templar training. He didn't notice when Leliana left.

Aonghas found himself wandering the fade chasing shadows and defending against demons. The oddest thing is that he could hear everybody talking about him, too him, and telling him stories. Even as he fought for his survival in the fade he could hear his companions talking but he began to realize that there was one voice he hadn't heard. It disturbed Aonghas and in his panic he called out to Alistair. Aonghas knew that he had to find Alistair; because if he didn't find him he would never defeat the darkspawn. So Aonghas began to panic and search through the fade calling to Alistair and finally one day Aonghas thought he heard him and then he was sure of it. Aonghas could hear Alistair reading to him and he sat down right where he was in the fade and closed his eyes listening to the drone of Alistair's deep voice. Suddenly Aonghas heard Alistair screaming at him to heal himself and to come back.

Aonghas kept hearing Alistair's voice saying the same ten words over and over again, "I need you. I can't do this on my own." There is something about those words that makes Aonghas stand up straight and raise his chin in determination.

"We will settle things with Loghain, we will raise our army, and the darkspawn will be defeated."

_**

* * *

**_

_**First Contact**_

The Last of the Ferelden Grey Wardens and their companions had pitched their camp within half a day of the Circle of Magi. Leliana entertained the party with her gifted lute while Alistair squatted by the large stew pot making dinner. As Alistair gave his full attention to Leliana he felt a brush against his left side and then he felt breath against his left ear and a chest pressed against his arm as words whispered in his ear. "Did I ever tell you how handsome you are and how cooking makes you look sexy." Alistair reared up his face brilliant red and as he stood staring down at Aonghas with a look of shock on his face he began to tremble. Aonghas sat on the ground where Alistair had accidentally knocked him when he stood in such a rush. "Maybe I was out of line." Aonghas struggled to his feet and walked away from Alistair, a smirk playing across his lips once his back was to the older man.

Alistair watched wide-eyed as Aonghas walked away and then he looked around quickly to find everybody avoiding his gaze. Alistair turned away and slipped into the woods where he leaned unsteadily against a tree just out of view of the camp. He could feel a stirring within him as he reviewed the words Aonghas had whispered to him. Surely Aonghas had just been making fun of him. The two of them were constantly fighting and he was sure that Aonghas only tolerated him because they needed each other. Yet what if Aonghas really meant what he had said. Alistair heard a rustling and he peeked around the tree to see Aonghas slowly walking towards him. He moved out from behind the tree and waited for the younger man to stop in front of him. The two stood staring for the longest time and Alistair could feel the heat in his face even as Aonghas' face flushed.

Finally Aonghas spoke, "Was I out of line, Alistair?" Alistair felt unable to speak but he shook his head in the negative. "Oh, good to know, because I was worried you were going to take a stick to me for what I said. I better get back to camp."

Alistair grabbed Aonghas' arm and pulled him back around to face him before releasing him. He gazed down at Aonghas and asked hesitantly. "Is this your way of telling me you are interested in me?"

"My lips are sealed," smirked Aonghas.

"Oh, I get it. I'll get it out of you, yet." Alistair smiled as he saw the younger man shiver at his promise. "So… is this the part where I get to say the same?"

Alistair watched as the color rose in Aonghas' cheeks but his voice belied his feelings. "Not unless you don't think so."

"Oh, I think so. I'll just spring it on you when it's a surprise." Alistair laughed and grinned at Aonghas before heading back to camp. He could feel Aonghas watching him intently and when he turned to look back Aonghas was standing where he left him with a look of bewilderment on his face. Chuckling Alistair turned away determined to consistently regain the upper hand no matter how often Aonghas tried to shake his composure.


	3. Page 3

Aonghas and Alistair, the Intimate Relationship Revealed

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Blush of New Love**_

Alistair followed closely on Aonghas' heels as the two left Wynne and Ser Gilmore talking to Knight Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving. Aonghas stopped suddenly and Alistair bumped him, but as the younger man staggered Alistair grabbed him quickly around the waist to prevent him from falling. The two stood for a moment with Alistair's arm holding Aonghas hard against Alistair's front. "I'm alright now, Alistair. You can let me go." Alistair tightened his arm a fraction before releasing Aonghas. Aonghas turned to face him and gave him a grin, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Alistair could smell the fragrance of the rose he had given Aonghas in the air and he couldn't help but run his eyes over Aonghas' robe clad form looking for where the younger man had the rose stashed. Alistair knew the scent of that rose for he had carried it for months. He didn't bother answering Aonghas but he chuckled as he watched the color rise in Aonghas' cheeks. He had been surprised at Aonghas' reaction to him checking Aonghas out for the first time and in that moment Alistair had felt a sense of power that confused him while exciting him at the same time. The younger man had blushed just as prettily as he was at this moment. "Right well, we should get moving." Alistair grinned at Aonghas' flustered speech and gestured for Aonghas to lead the way.

A few hours later with their business finished at the Circle of Magi the entire group settled in at the Spoiled Princess. Alistair laughed as he watched Oghren trying to get Majestic to do tricks, but the dog just kept looking at Oghren and whining in confusion so that the dwarf tried to show him what he was suppose to do. Aonghas entered the main room at that moment and Alistair's attention was drawn to the younger man. Alistair took a deep breath and then walked to Aonghas and pulled him into a nearby more private corner of the Inn to speak to him.

As their discussion came to a close and Alistair got a positive response from Aonghas he spoke glibly. "So… I fooled you, did I? Good to know." Alistair leaned down and pressed his lips to Aonghas' and as he rubbed his tongue lightly against the younger mans pale lips they parted so he could slip his tongue into the deep recesses of Aonghas' mouth. Alistair was surprised when the younger mans knees nearly gave out and Alistair responded quickly by wrapping his arms firmly around the younger man and holding him up so that he could continue to slowly kiss those pale lips. Alistair could feel himself trembling as his body heated up with the intense kiss and he could feel Aonghas trembling in his arms as he continued to forcefully thrust his tongue against his fellow grey wardens tongue. Finally Alistair pulled his head back disengaging their lips but still holding on to Aonghas, "That… that wasn't to soon was it?"

Alistair smiled as he watched a flushed and flustered Aonghas struggle to recover enough to speak. When Aonghas finally spoke it was in a whispered voice that was full of challenge. "I don't know. I need more testing to be sure."

Alistair laughed and leaned down and whispered against Aonghas' lips just barely touching their lips together, "Well, I'll have to arrange that, then, won't I?" Aonghas pushed himself up on his toes and brushed his lips lightly against Alistair's. Alistair leaned back and stared down at the younger man. "Makers breath, but you are enticing, I am a lucky man." Alistair could feel Aonghas shiver at his words and he felt himself shiver in response, before leading Aonghas to the room Alistair had rented for the two of them.

Alistair closed the door firmly behind him and stared at Aonghas who stood shivering next to the bed. Alistair felt his own body quaking as he slowly moved to Aonghas; wrapping Aonghas in his arms he held the younger man as both of their bodies shivered in a combination of anticipation and fear. Alistair could almost hear Aonghas teeth knocking together and he leaned down and gripped Aonghas' chin to press their lips together for a moment. Alistair pulled Aonghas down to sit on the bed with him before wrapping that trembling and shaking body in his arms once more.

Aonghas couldn't stop the chattering of his teeth or the shivering of his body as Alistair held him tightly as they sat on the bed. Aonghas took a deep shuddering breath and some of the trembling stopped but as Alistair pressed him backwards onto the bed so that they were laying with Alistair laying half on and half off of him he could feel the shivering return in full force. Aonghas could feel Alistair shaking against him and then he felt Alistair's chest expand against half of his own chest as he took a breath to speak. "I think it's too soon for this. Let's just hold each other this time." Aonghas swallowed hard, almost in relief before nodding. Alistair smiled at him and rolled onto his back and pulled Aonghas over so that he could lay half on and half off Alistair. Aonghas pressed his face into Alistair's neck and began to relax. Before either had stopped shivering they both fell soundly asleep.


	4. Page 4

Aonghas pulled himself out of another terrifying dream before he could begin screaming. He had gotten better at waking himself up before the dreams could overwhelm him. The Grey Warden grunted as he sat up and dangled his feet over the edge of the bed, slowly he raised his hands and even in the dim light he could see them shaking. Aonghas heaved a great sigh and had started to lie down again when he spotted the book he had been reading. Aonghas picked up the book and gently ran his hands over the leather binding and then he opened to the center of the book where two pieces of parchment rested firmly against each other. Carefully he pulled the parchment apart and a pressed rose slipped out onto Aonghas' lap. Aonghas picked up the rose with a trembling hand and carefully placed it between the parchment sheets and restored them to the center of the book, as he set the book on the bedside table again he spoke softly. "Was it right of me to use another's emotional needs to obtain the power I seek?" Aonghas sighed deeply and then spoke aloud to the room once more. "Tomorrow I will make a choice about who to support."

Aonghas stood and pulled on his breeches; he then gave Majestic a pat, "Stay here and be a good boy." Majestic settled down again at the foot of Aonghas' bed.

Aonghas slipped into the hall barefoot and silently approached Alistair's door. He stood there unsure if he was ready for this. They had tried to be together that night at Lake Calenhad but they had both been too nervous and had settled for falling asleep in each other arms. Nothing had happened then, but the next few weeks were spent kissing each other to the point of aching arousal. Aonghas sighed deeply and was about to go back to his room when the door opened. Aonghas met Alistair's smoldering stare that sent a thrill of excitement down his spine. Neither spoke but after a time Alistair cupped a hand behind Aonghas' head and pulled him into the room, closing the door firmly behind them.

The two men once more trembled uncontrollably as they shed there clothing and climbed in bed together. Alistair pulled Aonghas to him and spoke softly, "I can't stop shaking, best to just sleep again." Aonghas' teeth chattered as he nodded and huddled against Alistair pressing his flushed face into the older man's neck.

_**Intimate Dreams**_

Alistair was having one of those dreams where he was slowly being pleasured by slow measured strokes. Alistair slowly came awake as the dream caused him to arch his back in pleasure. Even awake Alistair could still feel the slow stroking and as he became more aware he could feel hot panting breath against his sternum. Opening his eyes slightly he looked down to see Aonghas' platinum blond hair as the younger man rested his head on Alistair's chest. Alistair could only see the back of Aonghas' head; which was effectively blocking his view of the stroking of his shaft. Alistair almost spoke, but then he stopped himself and decided to feign still being asleep.

Alistair felt Aonghas shift against his left thigh and he almost gasped aloud as he felt the younger man's harden shaft begin to thrust and slide against him. Alistair found it more difficult to feign sleep as Aonghas increased the stroking of Alistair's need to match the speed of his thrusts against Alistair's thigh. Alistair could feel himself beginning to pant as the faster paced stroking caused him to involuntarily arch his body in pleasure. He felt and heard Aonghas moan against his chest and he couldn't help but moan in response. Giving up all pretense of being asleep Alistair groaned in pleasure and rested a hand against Aonghas' hair to entwine his fingers in the silky strands. Alistair felt Aonghas freeze for a moment at his touch, but then Aonghas groaned and began thrusting and stroking more rapidly.

Alistair felt himself teetering on the edge of release but something held him back. A few moments later Aonghas cried out loudly in pleasure and Alistair felt a rush of hot liquid coat his thigh. It must have been what Alistair was waiting on because at that moment he felt his body clench from head to toe and he cried out loudly as he came against the still stroking hand.

Alistair lay in a daze unaware until Aonghas raised his head and slid up Alistair to press their lips together chastely before snuggling against Alistair's left side with his face against that side Alistair's neck. Alistair let out a shuddering deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding till that moment and Aonghas rubbed a hand against Alistair's sternum gently seemly to comfort him; before slipping his arm around Alistair to snuggle tighter against him. Alistair began to hear soft deep breathing from Aonghas and he knew the younger man was asleep. Alistair blinked a few times as he tried to absorb what had just happened but before he could he felt himself drifting asleep.


	5. Page 5

Aonghas and Alistair, the Intimate Relationship Revealed Page 5

* * *

Phew, this was hard to write. I had to walk away more than once. I hope this scene doesn't suck. LOL. hmmm. Did that sound kinky or am I just in smut mode still? LOL. I find myself wondering how people can write this kinda stuff for a living. LOL. Phew!

_

* * *

_

_**The Morning Anchor**_

Aonghas woke up as he felt himself rolled onto his back and when he opened his eyes he gasped at the closeness of Alistair's steamy gaze. Alistair was poised over Aonghas with his hands resting against the bed on either side of Aonghas' shoulders. Aonghas could feel himself begin to shiver uncontrollably as Alistair slowly lowered himself so that he hovered just shy of resting his full length against Aonghas.

Aonghas closed his eyes as Alistair leaned his head down and pressed his open mouth against Aonghas' mouth. Aonghas gasped and opened his mouth as Alistair ran his tongue lightly over Aonghas' lips. The forceful thrust of Alistair's tongue into his mouth sent a shock of arousal down Aonghas' body straight to his groin making him raise his hips seeking contact with the body hovering over his. Aonghas moaned as Alistair tangled their tongues and lowered his hips so their aroused penises came into firm contact.

Trembling uncontrollably Aonghas moved his hips against Alistair's as he simultaneously began urgently thrusting his tongue against Alistair's. He felt Alistair moan in his mouth and then he moaned in turn as Alistair began slowly moving himself forward and back against Aonghas; forcing their hips and abdomens to rub more forcefully together. Aonghas' penis throbbed hard at the harsh friction and he cried out involuntarily into Alistair's mouth.

His cry startled Alistair into raising his head to look him in the face. Aonghas reached up and grabbed the back Alistair's head pulling him back down to whisper against his lips, "Rougher." Alistair responded with a growling groan and pressed his lips hard against Aonghas' while shoving his tongue roughly against Aonghas' tongue. Aonghas moaned as Alistair's forcefulness sent shock waves of pleasure down his spine and then he groaned as he thrust his own tongue against Alistair's trying to win this new battle of tongue against tongue.

Aonghas slipped his hands up Alistair's arms to feel them shaking and then he ran his hands up and over the straining back as he continued to battle Alistair's tongue. Aonghas raised his hips up as the feel of Alistair's skin under his hands sent a new surge of lust to his groin. He felt Alistair tremble in desire when he thrust his hips up against Alistair's. Another growling groan of desire from Alistair filled their mouths followed by Alistair pushing his hips down hard against Aonghas' and thrusting back and forth more urgently.

Aonghas gasped and then cried out into Alistair's mouth again as the increased forceful pleasure bordered on pain, but this time when Alistair went to pull back Aonghas grabbed the back of Alistair's head holding their lips close and cried out, "Don't stop."

Alistair didn't answer verbally but he crushed his lips to Aonghas' and began thrusting his tongue and body against Aonghas' just as forcefully as before. Aonghas felt like he was coming apart as the constant battling of their tongues and aching friction of their bodies sent his arousal to a higher peak of desire.

Aonghas cried out as he felt Alistair's release scald his already burning penis. As Alistair thrust harder against him while riding out his orgasm; Aonghas felt his own body tense in arousal and then felt his own penis shudder and add its moisture to the mix. Alistair continued moving for a time and then he paused and Aonghas watched him holding his pose and then his eyes seemed to roll back in his head and his muscles appeared to give out.

Aonghas wrapped his arms around Alistair as the man collapsed on top of him, crushing him into the mattress. Aonghas lay quietly listening to their combined panting breaths as his body continued to tremor occasionally in reaction. He could feel Alistair's body doing the same. When Alistair opened his eyes and met Aonghas' gaze he smiled but when he moved to get off Aonghas; Aonghas tightened his arms around Alistair and whispered, "Stay like this." The moment stretched as Alistair stared down at him, but then Alistair sighed and Aonghas moaned in pleasure as Alistair's full weight anchored him to the bed again.


End file.
